Stranger Things 4
by loganmfloyd
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3!) After Hoppers death, the gang has grown up, and the story picks up in 1989. All the kids get back together after a walkie talkie communication from the upside down hits the real world again. This Stranger Things story contains Time Travel, Ninjas, Russians and more! (rated T 13 for cursing and violence, but some cursing is censored)
1. Chapter 1: The Christmas Suprise

Stranger Things 4

Based on the breakout hit Netflix series

Chapter 1: The Christmas Surprise

August 1985

In the dark reaches of the upside down, monsters were everywhere. Demogorgons were roaming around, Demodogs were feasting on blood and guts, and the Mind Flayer was on top of everything. The Upside Down is still a place of terror, but thankfully everything is trapped in there… but there is one problem.

Deep in the ground, something was stuck, and that thing was trying to get out. That area of the ground was shaking. Then, it stopped for a second. But shortly after it stopped, a hand came out of the ground. The hand grabbed the dirt and pulled itself out. It was a man. A man that Hawkins, Indiana knows as Jim Hopper. Jim came out of the ground. He was unconscious for a month after he went to the Upside Down. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He then looked in his pocket to find something for protection. He grabbed his gun and advanced forward into the darkness.

He walked around for a while. Then, something took a tiny bite of his leg. It was a rat. His leg was bleeding a little bit. He feel on the ground. He faced up to the sky. He sat there peacefully for a while. He breathed heavily, hoping no monsters would get him.

Then, he heard a bunch of rats corner him. They were now running in a circle around him. He then saw the Demogorgon look at him with a Demodog by its side. Finally, the Mind Flayer was on top of him. It was too late. Hopper was surrounded. Then, all the monsters jumped on him, knowing what they were going to do to him.

. . .

4 Years Later: December 21st, 1989

In Portland, Maine, Joyce, Will, Jonathan and Eleven lived in a small house. Jonathan had just finished College and was about to get married. He was moving back to Hawkins with his new wife, Olivia Wild. He had gotten over Nancy when he moved out of Hawkins. He was packing up his stuff.

While packing his stuff, Joyce walked into the room. "You know I'm gonna miss you." Joyce said. She started to tear up.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Ok?" Jonathan said, hugging her. He let go of her and put the last thing in his box, which was a vinyl record of The Clash's Combat Rock, which was the album he showed Will back in 1982. He let out a little tear, which fell onto the vinyl cover. He picked up his box and left the room.

He walked toward the door. Eleven and Will were waiting for him. Jonathan put the box down to give them both a hug. He hugged Eleven first. "Don't forget me. Promise?" Eleven said. She was now 18 and still couldn't say much.

"I will not. Promise." Jonathan said. Eleven smiled. Jonathan than looked at Will, but he looked down at his box and pulled out the Clash record. "Take this to remember me by." Jonathan said.

"No, I think it suits you more." Will said. He is also now 18. He gave the record back to his brother. Jonathan smiled and put it back in his box. He went out the door and saw a loading truck. He put the last box in the truck. He then went to his car and got in the driver's seat. He drove off. He looked behind him and saw Will, Eleven, and Joyce. He smiled at them.

Joyce, Will and Eleven went back inside the house. When they got back inside the house, WIll and Eleven went to their separate rooms. When Will got to his room, he heard something strange. It sounded like it was coming from underneath his bed.

He looked underneath his bed to find a walkie talkie. It was off, so it was strange to him that noise was coming out of it. He put his ear to it. It sounded like a creature of some sort. Then, he realized something. "Oh no." He said to himself.

Will rushed into Eleven's room. "El, we have a problem." Will said.

"What?" Eleven said.

"I heard a sound on my radio, and I think it's the demogorgon." Will said

. . .

Back in Hawkins, Indiana, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas were in Mike's basement, playing one last game of Dungeons and Dragons before they moved. Dustin had just been captured by the Demogorgon. "S*it, the Demogorgon got me." Dustin said.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a sissy and fought off the damn thing." Lucas said. Just then, Max walked into the room.

"You guys still playing this 10 year olds game?" Max said.

"It's just one last childhood game before we move to our different states." Lucas said. "Aren't you supposed to be going to put your makeup on now?"

"Ugh, fine." Max said as she walked up the stairs to put her makeup on. The boy's went back to their game, but something felt missing.

"Guy's, is it just me, or does this not feel right without Will the Wise?" Mike said.

"Yeah, he liked this game the most." Lucas said.

"Guys, Will's one thousand miles away. It's not like he's gonna call us?" Dustin said. Just then, the phone upstairs rung. "I think I jinxed myself." Dustin said.

The boys ran upstairs to see if Will had remembered that it was around the time they were moving to college so he would give them a call.

Dustin picked up the phone. "Hello?" Dustin said. Nothing came out of the phone. "Hello?" He said again. Still nothing. "S*it, it must have been a prank." Dustin said. He was about to hang up the phone, but he heard a voice that sounded like a little bit of an older Will come out of it. Dustin put it back up to his ear. "Hello, is this Will?"

"Dustin!" Will cheered.

"Will!" Dustin cheered. "Thanks for calling to wish us luck on our college journeys…" Dustin said. But Will cut Dustin off.

"Dustin, that's not what I called about." Will said.

"Oh, ok? What did you call about then?" Dustin said.

"This." Will said. He put the walkie talkie up to the phone. Dustin moved the phone away from his ear so all the boys could hear it.

"Holy crap, is that the demogorgon?" Mike said.

"Me and El think so." Will said.

"Is El there? Can I talk to her!" Mike said.

"Um, Mike, El is dating another person now." Will said.

"WHAT! SHE PROMISED…." Mike said, but he got cut off.

"Mike, you know you didn't go to Thanksgiving or Christmas with us when you promised?" Will said.

"Ok, True." Mike said.

"Anyway, me, El and my mom are leaving on the 23rd to get to Hawkins on the 24th to meet with you guys." Will said.

"But were leaving for college the day after Christmas." Dustin said.

"Do you want the world to get haunted again or not?" Will said

"Ok, you win." Lucas said.

"Where are we gonna meet up?" Dustin said.

"Hawkins Middle School is closed for the holidays right now, right?" Will said.

"Yeah, it's closed. So, you want to meet there on the 24th?" Mike said.

"Yes, 7:00 pm on the dot." Will said.

"It's a deal." Mike said, hanging up the phone.

Max walked downstairs. 'What's going on?" She asked.

"We got one more Upside Down mission." Lucas said.

"Aw, come on!" Max screamed.

. . .

That night at a secret base in Kamchatka, Russia, 2 Russians are looking for a cage with a american in it. They looked in there papers for the exact cage. They found it and opened it. One of the Russians started to talk in Russian. (All Russian speaking translated to english) "So, you ready to finally help us doctor?" The Russian said.

"What do you want me to do?" The doctor said.

"Your test subject Eleven has found out that the Upside Down is still causing trouble, and we want you to kill her and her friends once and for all." The other Russian said.

"Sounds like a deal to me." The doctor said moving forward, revealing himself to be the Hawkins Lab Doctor himself Doctor Brenner.

. . .

That night back in Maine, Joyce, Will and El were watching Full House on the TV.

"Sitcoms were nowhere near as good as when I was a tween." Will said.

"Yeah, but Uncle Jesse is really hot." Joyce said. "You excited to see your old pals again?" Joyce asked Will.

"Yeah, just not on this certain occasion." Will said.

. . .

At the same time in Hawkins, Indiana, Mike, Dustin and Lucas were debating if Will misses them or not.

"I mean, he did say he didn't call us because he missed us." Dustin said.

"Exactly, which is why I say he doesn't miss us." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but he did call because of something important." Mike said.

"BUT my point still stands." Lucas said.

"Alright, will everyone just shut the hell up and focus on talking about the meet up on Christmas Eve." Dustin said.

"Shoot!" Mike said. "I should call my sister to see if she could help us."

"That's a great idea!" Dustin said.

"Yeah, she is pretty bad-ass." Lucas said.

"Ok, I'll call her." Mike said. Mike picked up the phone and called Nancy, who was still living in Hawkins in an apartment with no boyfriend or husband.

"Hello?" Nancy said.

"Hey! It's Mike." Mike said.

"Oh jesus! What the hell do you want?" Nancy said.

"I was wondering if you could help us with something. The Demogorgon is back, and we need you to help us." Mike said.

"Do you know if he's here or in the Upside Down?" Nancy said.

"We don't know." Mike said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nancy said.

"It's a long story." Mike said.

"Listen, call me if anything happens, and I'll come down to kill that freak." Nancy said.

"Ok, thank you." Mike said. Mike hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Lucas asked.

"We continue our sleep over and wait till Christmas Eve to help the Byers." Mike said. They all went to sleep.

. . .

Back in the Russian Base, Dr. Brenner used a device to contact the Upside Down. He typed a command on the keyboard to activate a robot in the Upside Down. He could see the Upside Down from a camera on the robot. He looked around until he found Hopper dead on the ground.

He used a needle on the robot and stuck it into Hopper. Hopper woke up, but he was possessed. When he was killed by the demons, the spirits of the Demogorgon, Mind Flayer, the rats and the Demodog are now inside him and control him.

"Perfect, are human is already possessed." Dr. Brenner said. "Now we need to get him out of there and let him kill those damn kids." Brenner said. He opened the gate to the Upside Down and brought Hopper out.

Dr. Brenner talked to him. "Hello Chief. We have a job for you: To kill these kids." Dr. Brenner said, holding out 6 pictures of the group of kids.

Speaking in a demon voice, Hopper said something. "What the Mind Flayer wants, he gets."

"Good, I will give you a week and a half rest, and then on New Years Eve at 8:00 pm, you will head to Indiana and kill these kids." Dr. Brenner said as he took the pictures and ripped them.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

December 24th, 1989

At the Wheeler's house, Karen is hanging up the Christmas tree while Holly is singing Jingle Bell Rock while her father is sleeping right in front of her.

"Mom, why the hell did you hang up the tree so late." Mike said.

"Because I don't want the pines falling on the floor during the month." Karen said.

"Mom, I can't eat dinner with you guys tonight." Mike said.

"WHAT! Why?" Karen said in shock.

"My college is looking for me to fly out there tonight, and I can't miss it because I already bought my plane tickets." Mike said, obviously lying.

"That's weird. Well, I trust you. Have fun in California!" Karen said, giving him a hug.

. . .

The Byers just got to the start of Indiana. They still had about an hour till they got to the middle school. Then, Joyce remembered something. "We should go see Jonathan before we get to the middle school." She said as she turned left on a road.

. . .

Back in Mike's basement, the 3 boys and Max were there, discussing their plans for the night.

"I can't believe I lied to my mom like that." Mike said.

"I can't believe you actually did lie. You haven't lied in four years." Lucas said.

"Yeah, that is pretty freaking crazy to think about." Dustin said.

"Shut up with the jokes, dimwits. We need to plan out what we are going to say to the Byers." Max said.

"Oh, simple: What should we do? There, done." Lucas said.

"No, numskull, we need to come up with something that we would actually say." Max said.

"Ok, so I say we talk to them about why they think this is happening and what we should do about it. Does that sound about right?" Mike said.

"Yep, sounds like a plan." Dustin said. All of the boys went upstairs, but Max stayed downstairs, frustrated about the conversation she had just had and realizing she will be glad to talk to El.

. . .

Joyce, Will and El parked in front of Jonathan's house. They knocked on the door. Jonathan opened the door while Olivia was hanging onto him.

"Hi Jonathan. I see you two are having fun." Joyce said.

"Listen mom, I'm really drunk. I need you to leave and never visit me again. WOOOOO!" Jonathan screamed as he closed the door. Joyce was really mad that her son just ignored her like that. The 3 of them ran to there car and headed off.

. . .

That night, Mike and his family were at the dinner table when Mike's watch rung 6:15 pm. "Guy's, I have to go." Mike said, walking to the door.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Karen said.

"Ok… bye." Mike said as he slammed the door shut.

"Strange child." Karen said.

. . .

At 6:55 pm, Mike arrived at the middle school. He parked his bike on the bike rack. He saw Dustin, Lucas and Max talking to the Byers in there car. When they saw Mike, the Byers got out of there car and headed into the middle school. Mike followed along.

When Mike got into the building, he ran to El. He touched her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Mike said. Just as he finished his sentence, El slapped him in the face. "YOU DIDN'T VISIT FOR THANKSGIVING THE PAST 5 YEARS, YOU MOUTH BREATHER!" El screamed.

"El, I'm sorry…" Mike said, but El cut him off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DUMPED YOUR ASS FOR A BETTER GUY!" El screamed.

Dustin and Lucas watched them continue to argue. "Damn, she dumped his ass fast." Dustin said.

"Tell me about it." Lucas said.

Just then, Joyce went over to break up the argument. "Ok, let's discuss this break up deal later and focus on something more important." Joyce said.

"I don't know. Somehow, the upside down can still get in reach with our reality." Mike said.

"Well, one thing I know from having experience with the upside down is that before they attack, they give the host a bunch of warning signs first." Will said.

"Well, who the hell is the host?" Max said.

"I don't know who in the world it could be, but it has to be someone who has been stuck in the Upside Down." Will said.

"Well, I don't think any one has been stuck in the Upside Down from what we've seen." Mike said.

"Maybe he's been stuck there for ten or more years and he's been hidden." Joyce said.

"Yeah, but guys, do you realize that every time we stop the Upside Down, it always comes back like a ghost." Max said.

Then, an idea popped into Dustin's head. "Guy's, have all you guys seen Back to the Future?" Dustin said.

"Of course!" Everyone besides Dustin screams.

"Ok, well, maybe we can change the past, like in the movie." Dustin says.

"BRO, TIME TRAVEL DOESN'T EXIST!" Lucas said.

"Actually, Dustin has a fair point." Joyce said.

"WHAT!" Lucas said.

"When me and Hopper were walking in the Russian underground base, I walked past a device that was labeled 'Time Travel Portal.' Maybe that means something." Joyce said.

"But where the hell where would we find a Russin base." Mike said.

"Where's Steve when you need him." Dustin said.

"He's training to be a ninja in Kamchatka, whatever the heck that is." Lucas said.

Than, a fact popped into Joyce's head. "Guy's, Kamchatka is in Russia. There has to be Russian bases in Russia." Joyce said.

"Holy s*it, your right!" Dustin said.

"Guy's, I think I know who might know a thing or two in Russia." Lucas said.

. . .

December 25th, 1989

The group got ready to board the plane to Kamchatka, Russia. They sat on the plane for that whole day and four other days to come. This was not how they wanted to spend Christmas. They sat on the plane for all of Christmas day. They discussed what they were going to do quietly.

"So, we see Steve at his ninja camp and we convince him to use him for help in opening the time travel portal." Joyce said.

"This should be interesting." Lucas said.

"You could say that again." Dustin said as the plane continued to move.

Mike and El sat next to each other, but they wouldn't say a word.

The plane would move for another 4 days, and they would still discuss plans.

. . .

December 30th, 1989

In Kamchatka, Russia, the plane landed and they, to not show they were americans, used realistic fake Russian ID's. They entered a place they knew they had to go to: (translated from Russian to English) Steve's Russia Dojo. They went in, expecting Steve to be acting all stupid, but they instead saw Steve and his old friend Robin teaching a pretty professional Dojo class.

"WHAT THE…." The group said.

A group on ninja's turned and faced the group, ready to attack, but Steve and Robin commanded them to stop, and they said it in Russian.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve said.

"Yeah, do you know how to knock?" Robin said.

"Steve, we're here because we need help." Joyce said.

Steve stormed down to Joyce. "What do you need." He whispered to her.

"We need your help with Time Travel. We need to go back to before Will's disappearance so we can stop the Upside Down stuff from ever happening." Joyce said.

"I shouldn't break the rules, but for this, I think I might be able to, because i'm stealthy, like a ninja." Steve said.

. . .

Steve lead them into the Russian base, where he lead them to a cabinet. He took out a canister of green slime. "You'll need this to time travel. I'll lead you to the portal now." Steve said.

They all headed to the portal. Steve loaded the green canister into an opening hatch on the control panel. He then had a question for Joyce. "What date do you want to go to?" He asked.

Joyce thought she would play it safe and make it an hour before Will rode home and got stuck in the Upside Down. "Make it November 6th, 1983 at 5:30 pm." Joyce said.

Steve pushed the button. Right when he pushed the button, Dr. Brenner, 2 Russian guards and Hopper came into the room.

"HOLY…" Dustin screamed.

All of them moved near the portal.

"Papa." El whispered.

"I'm pleased you still call me that." Dr. Brenner said.

"Not you! MY real papa!" El screamed, looking at Dr. Brenner, than at Hopper.

"LET'S GO!" The 4 boys screamed.

Everyone moved near the portal, except for Joyce, who was looking Hopper right in the eye.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Time Portal

Chapter 3: Chapter 3: The Time Portal

"Joyce, we gotta go!" Dustin screamed.

Joyce looked at Hopper. "I'm sorry." she said as she left him. All of them jumped in the portal, including Steve (since he had nowhere to run). They went into a unconscientious for a second, but they woke up in there younger bodies. Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will woke up in Mike's basement, playing Dungeons and Dragons.

. . .

November 6th, 1983 5:30 pm

"Um, guys? Why are we in our younger bodies?" Mike says.

"This isn't how time travel movies work?" Lucas said.

"We're in deep s*it." Dustin said.

. . .

In his bedroom, Steve Harrington woke up in his bed. He saw his mom approaching his room.

"Steve, please do your weekend homework." Steve's mom said.

"Um, ok?" Steve said.

"Good, get it done in the next hour." His mom said, leaving his room. Right when she left, Steve panicked.

"S*IT! I am in my younger body!" Steve screamed.

. . .

At the Byers house, Joyce Woke up in her bed. She noticed that she is in her younger body. "God Damn it!" She screamed.

Just then, Jonathan walked into the room. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

She realized that he was still the same and that she shouldn't say anything. "Nothing, I stubbed my toe." Joyce said.

"Um, ok?" Jonathan said, leaving the room. At least she was relieved to have Jonathan's original personality back.

. . .

El woke up in the woods. She realized she was inside her old self. She also realized that this is when she tried to run away from Dr. Brenner. She decided that she was going to stay there, hoping that the rest of the gang would find her.

. . .

November 7th, 1983 6:00 pm

The 4 boys slept at Mike's house that night so nothing bad would happen to them. The next morning, the 4 of them called Joyce while the rest of Mike's family was asleep.

"Should we meet each other. I completely forgot about El." Mike said.

"Yeah, we'll find her." Joyce said. They agreed to meet in the woods in 10 minutes.

Then, Mike called Steve. "Steve, were meeting in 10 minutes in the woods." Mike said.

"You guys can do this on your own! I need to get Nancy back and relive my old life. This is my chance to not make myself an idiot." Steve said.

"But Steve…." Mike said, but Steve hung up on him.

. . .

The 4 boys and Joyce met in the woods. "Where is Steve?" Joyce said.

"He didn't want to help." Mike said.

"Why?" Joyce said.

"It's complicated." Mike said. "Wait a minute….. OH S*IT! Max is in California!" Mike said.

"It's ok. She just can't work with us then." Joyce said.

. . .

In California, Max is pacing in her basement while Billy is screaming while knocking on the door to let him in.

"How the hell am I going to help them?" Max said.

. . .

Back in Hawkins, the gang was thinking of a way to find El. " I think we split up and try to find El." Mike said.

"Ok, but how do we know where she is?" Dustin said.

Just then, the group heard the leaves rumbling. They then heard someone approach behind them. It was El.

"Oh thank god we don't have to find you." Mike said.

"Shut up, mouth breather." El said.

"Damn, she's still feisty." Lucas said.

They all continued to walk along in the woods. They wanted to find Hopper and talk to him. They walked along train tracks. Mike asked El about her new boyfriend. She didn't want to respond.

"All you need to know is that he is much better than you are!" El hissed.

"Jesus, sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off." Mike said.

. . .

They walked for 20 more minutes, but they still had 5 miles till they got there.

"This is much longer than I remember it being." Joyce said.

"Yeah, we still have 5 more miles to go." Dustin said.

"I think we're gonna starve out here." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Hey, Mike and El, are you two ever gonna get back together or what, because it kind of seems like it." Lucas says laughing.

"Shut up Lucas! We're not even talking to each other!" Mike said.

"Hey, if you guys wanna make up now you can." Dustin said.

"Shut up Dutsin! You just wish you had a girlfriend." Mike said.

"Your right. If Suzie hadn't dumped me 2 years ago, well, 2 years ago in 1989 terms, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Dustin said.

"Um, Guys? We have a problem." Dustin said as they looked down from a hill and saw a search team of teachers and cops. They then realized they were looking for them! They thought the teachers must have found out they skipped school.

All of them ducked down behind a log. "What the hell are we gonna do?" Joyce said.

"Guys, we just gotta sneak past them. We gotta be like Steve. Live a ninja." Dustin said.

All of them snuck through an underground log tunnel to get past the police. They then realized that they now had to get to the police station.

They all walked for about 10 minutes before they sat back down on another log. They had 3 more miles to go. They had no food or water. All they did was sit on a log for about ten minutes. Thye then got back up and went another 2 miles before stopping again. This time they stopped at a 7/11.

Joyce looked at the 7/11 in horror because her pal Alexei went there before he passed and got a red cherry slurpee. She and the rest of them went into the 7/11, not knowing what they were going to get. Joyce only had 10 bucks on her, so all the kids had to pick wisely. They all picked out a slurpee. Joyce got the cherry one to remember Alexei by. They then did a sprint over to the police station. After a 1 mile sprint, they finally reached it. They saw Hopper sitting at his desk as usual.

"Hey Hop." Joyce said. "You remember me from High school?"

"Yes I do. Joyce Byers." Hopper said with a smile.

"Yes, can you help me. We wanted to inform you that there are monsters coming from another reality." Joyce said.

"Ok, what's your source?" Hopper said.

"My son and his friends helped me." Joyce said.

Hopper looked at all of them. Then, he looked at Eleven. He jumped out of his chair and tackled her. He was about to kill her.

"Guys, I think that Brenner and those Russians brainwashed Hopper, and I think he came back in time with us!" Mike screamed.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Possessed

Chapter 4: The Possessed

"El, use your superpowers to get out of his grip!" Mike screamed.

El tried to punch him in the gut to hold him off for a few seconds, but he was too strong. El then saw that Hopper was growing the Mind Flayers arms on his back.

"HOLY S*IT! THIS IS A NEW KIND OF POSSESSED!" Dustin screamed.

El screamed as the arms got closer to her. Mike looked around the room and found a metal pole on the wall. Mike ripped it off and hit Hopper in the back with it.

"Take that!" Mike screamed. But Hopper grabbed mike and put him on the ground slowly.

"I'll deal with you later." Hopper said in a demon voice. Hopper then put Eleven's head near his mouth, but right when he was about to bite her head off, he felt a big load of blood start to flow out of his body. Joyce had stabbed a large pole through his stomach.

"Sorry my love, but if you hurt any kid, you die." Joyce said. Hopper collapsed to the ground. All the demon spirits from his body shot up into the sky.

"S*it, now we have to deal with all of these loose spirits, closing the gate, AND maybe even dealing with Brenner or whoever else came out of that time travel portal." Joyce said.

"It looks like that." Lucas said.

"So, what's our next step?" Mike said, getting off of the ground.

"We officially close the Upside Down and bring it to hell." Lucas

"Ok, so what should we do first?" Dustin said.

. . .

Back at the Russian base in 1989, Dr. Brenner and the 2 Russian guards put another canister into the control panel. Brenner stepped in first as they both headed for the exact time the gang is in.

. . .

Back in 1983, the gang was taking a hike on a hill. They had already gone back to Dustin's house and gotten another walkie talkie to see if they could hear any other sounds from the upside down. They picked up one sound, which sounded like a Demogorgon scream. That was the only piece of evidence they could get from the Upside Down.

"This makes no damn sense." Dustin said, trying to get another sound out of the walkie talkie.

"Guys, I just realized something." Joyce said. "If Hopper is possessed AND he was with Brenner, he might be working with Brenner and his goons." Joyce said.

"Guy's, not gonna lie to you, I think this was a set up." Will said.

. . .

About an hour later, they started walking back to find somewhere to stay. Just then, the loose spirits came down following them. They all ran, but the spirits got a hold of Eleven.

Everyone fell onto the grass. They looked up at Eleven, who had an evil look on her face.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Long Run

Chapter 5: The Long Run

Eleven charged at all oh her friends, trying to kill them now because she is possessed.

"RUN! EVERY MAN FOR THEM SELF!" Dustin screamed. Eleven then charged at them as fast as a rat, but they ran so fast she couldn't reach them.

"GUYS!" Dustin screamed as he pointed at a manhole cover. All of them ran over to it as fast as they could. Dustin popped the manhole cover open. "GO, GO, GO!" Dustin screamed. Everyone got in the manhole cover, then Dustin closed it right before Eleven could get in.

They went down the latter. They searched the sewer for a way to get out and get away from Eleven.

"We can't just leave her up their. She's gonna get possessed all the way to her full potential, and there's no turning away from that." Mike argured.

"Mike, she's evil. There's no turning back now." Lucas said.

"Oh, so if Max was possessed you wouldn't care." Mike said.

"You better shut up about my girl." Lucas said.

"Well, you better shut up about my girl." Mike said.

"Bro, she's not yours anymore. Remember, she dumped your ass." Lucas said.

"SHUT UP LUCAS!" Mike said.

"Boy's, stop arguing! We'll deal with that later." Joyce said. "Do you guys know where a safe place to be would be?"

The boys thought hard about a place a little further away where they could crash. Then, Mike got an idea.

"Hopper has his cabin in 1983, right?" Mike said.

. . .

All of them got out of the manhole cover. Since they had a 5 miles walk, they stopped at a bench to catch a breath.

"You know if you guys weren't here, I would be dead already." Dustin said.

"You can say that again." Lucas said, looking down at the ground. He noticed that the ground was shaking. Lucas looked up and saw something in front of him. "Um, guys?" he said as everyone looked up. Eleven was standing right in front of them, ready to kill them.

"RUN!" Joyce screamed as her and the 4 boys started running. They ran as fast as they could, but Eleven was gaining of them. She grew the Mind Flayers arms to move faster. She almost got to them, but a train stopped her from moving closer to them. When the train finally got out of her way, they were gone. She still continued to move forward.

. . .

Joyce and the 4 boys moved forward to find the cabin. They ended on a dead end in the woods and couldn't find it. They looked around and couldn't find the cabin. Then, an idea popped into Dustin's head.

"Guy's, I remember that the cabin was on the west, and I think I might have something to help us with that." Dustin said as he took out his compass. He pointed it in the east direction, and oddly enough the cabin was right in front of him. They must have missed it. "Jackpot." Dustin said.

They headed to the cabin to see where they could steak out, but little;le did they know that someone was following them and is right near the cabin…

End of Chapter 5


End file.
